L'héritier du prince
by C.C. Fan de tous
Summary: Première année de Syon à Poudlard. Entre une amie un peu particulière, les cours, deux rouquine comme ennemis et de multiples secrets, Syon ne devrait pas s'ennuyer ! Se déroule après la bataille d'Harry Potter contre Voldemort. Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin sont toujours vivants.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

POV Extérieur :

La répartition.

Grand moment pour les élèves de l'établissement de magie de Poudlard. Pour les premières année, elle était synonyme d'angoisse et de crainte. Mais en cette répartition de l'année 2015, un élève se distinguait des autres. En effet, ce jeune garçon regardait la scène avec un air détaché ce qui fit tiquer le directeur de Serpentard.

" Aurions-nous enfin un élève ayant un cerveau et sachant l'utiliser ?" pensa le maître des Potions avec amusement.

Pendant ce temps, le directeur de maison de Gryffondor continuait d'appeler les premières année.

\- Syon Westminster, dit Remus Lupin.

" Tiens tiens... le jeune impassible"

Le jeune garçon marcha d'une allure nonchalante et calme, il s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur Lupin lui posa le vieux chapeau rapiécé. Presque aussitôt après, la voix du Choixpeau emplit la Grande Salle.

\- Hum... intéressant. Tu te fiches de savoir dans quelle maison je vais te mettre.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me ronger les ongles ou vous supplier juste pour être dans telle ou telle maison, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

À présent, tous les étudiants (de la première à la sixième année) s'étaient tus, stupéfaits par l'attitude de Syon.

\- Fort bien... Tu as une façon de penser peu commune pour ton âge, cela est sûrement dû aux traumatismes que tu as vécus.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas abréger? Il y a d'autres personnes qui attendent après moi, dit Syon ne voulant pas que ce vieux bout de tissu dévoile son secret.

\- Impatient! Je reconnais bien là les qualités de la maison Gryffondor! Beaucoup de courage...

\- Courageux, moi? Vous faîtes erreur.

\- Il est vrai que fasse à cet homme tu perds tous tes moyens mais cela est tout à fait normal pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Tu n'as pas les qualités pour Poussoufle et Serpentard et Serdaigle deviendrait vite ennuyeux pour toi. Tu verras, je ne me trompe jamais : Griffondor! cria le Choixpeau.

L'adolescent se leva et jeta un regard noir au vieux chapeau, tandis que toute la tablée des lions l'applaudîrent. Il s'installa à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus nuit.

\- Je m'appelle Wendy, Wendy Marvel.

\- Et moi, Syon Westminster.

Par la suite, Wendy et lui parlèrent mais ils durent, malheureusement, se taire lorsque la directrice McGonagall demanda le silence pour réciter son discours.

\- Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. N'oubliez pas que si vous avez le moindre soucis, vous pouvez en référer à vos préfets ou, dans le cas échéant, à votre directeur de maison: les professeurs Elena, Londubat, Rogue et Lupin pour les maisons Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Je tiens également à vous rappeler que le troisième étage est interdit ainsi que la forêt au Nord de Poudlard. Et maintenant, que le banquet commence!

Dès que ces paroles furent prononcées, des plats nombreux et divers apparurent sur les tables. Plusieurs exclamations de surprise et de gaieté se firent entendre.

\- Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de banquet magique, souria Wendy.

\- Ou bien qu'ils n'ont pas mangés depuis des lustres l proposa Syon en rigolant.

L'adolescente commença à se servir dans tous les plats avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans le bras. Elle tourna la tête et vit un certain James Sirius Potter lui sourire.

\- Quoi? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- On parlait des origines de chacun et c'est à ton tour, lui répondit-il.

\- Je suis une sang pure.

\- La famille Marvel, hein? Ce n'est pas cette famille de gigolos dont tout le monde se moque sans cesse, lui demanda un rouquin méchamment.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard avant de se remettre à manger. Syon la regarda étrangement avant d'être interrompu par la question du jeune Potter.

\- Westminster, c'est la famille qui a fait la une de la Gazette des Sorciers il y a pas longtemps, s'enquit de nouveau le rouquin.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais demander à notre père de nous envoyer un exemplaire dès que possible, répondit un deuxième, un roux qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Quand il entendit ces paroles, Syon se leva d'un coup et s'approcha des deux garçons, l'air menaçant. Il les attrapa brutalement par leurs cols et les plaqua contre la table dans un bruit sourd. Le silence prit place dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards convergeaient vers les 3 garçons. L'équipe professorale se dirigea vers eux à grand pas.

\- Si tu dis un mot sur cette affaire, je te le ferais payer! murmura Syon à l'oreille des jumeaux.

\- Monsieur Westminster lâchez immédiatement vos camarades! lui dit Lupin.

\- Ces pourriture ne sont pas et ne seront jamais mes camarades, cracha-t-il hargneusement.

Cependant il les lâcha et sortit de la Grande Salle. Le professeur Lupin, après avoir regardé l'état des jumeaux, suivit Syon.

Il retrouva ce dernier assit près d'une fenêtre, regardant le lac gelé.

" Je vais attendre demain pour le sanctionner, mieux vaut le laisser se calmer", pensa Lupin avec un air fatigué.

Puis il repartit en soupirant. Cette première journée n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il espérait. Et, malheureusement, les jours à venir ne se présentaient pas calme et reposant, eux aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Le lendemain, Syon fut réveillé à l'aube par le réveil magique qu'il avait posé sur sa table de nuit. Si il le balança violemment pour l'éteindre, il mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux car sa nuit avait été courte.

En effet, il avait réussi à se calmer vers onze heure et ne connaissant pas le château, il avait mit du temps à trouver son dortoir et plus encore à trouver le mot de passe.

Mais même si il n'avait eu que quelques heures de sommeil, il ne voulait pas se lever en même temps que les autres élèves occupant le dortoir.

Il partit vers la salle de bains en baillant et enleva son tee-shirt. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir de lui-même lui donna un frisson qui parcoura son échine. Son dos était rempli de griffures, de brûlures et d'hématomes plus ou moins anciens. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de s'habiller tout en évitant le plus possible de se regarder dans le miroir.

Une fois propre et habillé, il réalisa qu'il lui restait encore deux heures avant de pouvoir entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il sortit un bouquin de sa malle et le lit, espérant tuer le temps ainsi. Malheureusement pour lui, une heure plus tard il ferma son livre d'histoire de la magie, l'ayant déjà terminé.

" Pfft... Ce n'est pas avec un livre d'un niveau aussi ridicule que je vais progresser ", râla-t-il.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, il s'exerçait à lancer des sortilèges sur les objets qui l'entouraient. Ainsi, un oreiller se transforma en chat, un livre en miroir... et il transforma les jumeaux en deux petits ânes.

Quand ces derniers se réveillèrent, ils hurlèrent en voyant leurs apparences. Tous les élèves ayant entendus leur boucan éclatèrent de rire.

Heureusement pour eux, un préfet les libéra du sort. Ils jetèrent des regards noirs à Syon, tout en parlant délibérément fort pour qu'il puisse les entendre.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que père va nous envoyer le journal ?

\- Oui. Espérons qu'il n'y a pas mêlé par inadvertance un exemplaire plus ancien, ricana-t-il.

Syon eut envie de les faire à tout jamais mais se contrôla. Il allait avoir assez de problème à cause de son coup de rage d'hier. Rien qu'en y pensant, il déglutit et une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

\- Syon? Syon! On y va?

C'était Wendy qui venait de lui parler. Ils allèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle. Le professeur Lupin était en train de distribuer les emplois du temps quand son regard se posa sur le jeune garçon.

\- Vous viendriez me voir, avant votre premier cours monsieur Westminster, lui dit-il en lui donnant sa feuille d'horaire.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et alla s'installer.

\- Tu ne manges pas? s'enquit Wendy.

\- Non. Je ne manges jamais le matin. Si je suis venu c'est pour mon emploi du temps et le courrier, dit-il avec franchise.

\- En parlant du courrier, il arrive!

Plusieurs hiboux arrivèrent et se posèrent à côté de chaque élève à qui ils donnèrent leur courrier. Wendy reçu une boite de Chocogrenouilles et une lettre de ses parents.

\- Pile ce qu'on avait commandé, hein frérot ! s'exclamèrent les rouquins.

\- Taisez-vous les Weasley, leur dit James légèrement grognon de bon matin.

Ils obéirent. Syon regarda son courrier, il n'avait reçu qu'une lettre. Et en voyant que c'était son père qui l'avait écrite, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir de courrier. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand Wendy lui demanda où il allait.

\- Lire ma lettre. C'est personnel et je ne veux pas que des regards indiscrets la voit, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux Weasley.

\- Ah ok. À plus!

Le jeune garçon partit s'isoler dans le même endroit qu'hier. Il ouvrit lentement la lettre et la lu. Son coeur rata plusieurs battements.

Syon,

Nous avons été informé de ta petite querelle avec les Weasley. Déjà que nous étions très déçu que tu ailles à Gryffondor et non à Serdaigle. Je te préviens que tu vas passer tes vacances au manoir et que tu risque de t'en souvenir!

Plus aucun faux pas sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends !

Westminster Alexander.

Syon devint aussi blanc que neige et dût se tenir aux rebords de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber. Il était épuisé de tout cela mais que pouvait-il faire, en parler à un adulte ?

Impossible! il avait perdu toute confiance en eux depuis le jour où, alors qu'il était en primaire, il avait raconté que ses parents l'avaient enfermé dans un placard une semaine sans lui donner à boire ni à manger. Les adultes lui avaient ri au nez en disant qu'il avait trop d'imagination.

Il fut sorti de ses sombres souvenirs par la sonnerie de début de cours qui retentissait.

" Merde! Le professeur Lupin!"

Il courut jusqu'à son bureau, toqua à la porte puis entra. Son directeur de maison lui dit de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

\- Syon Westminster, avant de vous dire votre punition, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez agressé Nathan et Louis Weasley.

\- Ils voulaient insulter ma famille, j'ai voulu les en empêcher.

\- Bien que ce ne soit une noble cause, vous ne deviez pas les agressés. Pour votre comportement, vous aurez une retenue ce soir. Venez à 19h dans mon bureau.

\- Bien monsieur. Puis-je partir?

\- Oui. Attendez, vous avez le professeur Rogue n'est ce pas ? Il ne se contentera pas d'un mot signé pour vous faire entrer. Je vais vous accompagner.

Le trajet fut long et silencieux. Aucun des deux hommes ne parla. L'arrivée devant la salle des Potions fut une libération.

\- Ah Westminster, vous nous faîtes enfin l'honneur de votre présence, dit l'homme avec un rictus.

\- Il était avec moi Severus.

\- Très bien. Allez vous asseoir à côté de miss Marvel et aidez-la à finir sa potion, elle est déjà en retard sur les instructions. Et bien sûr, vous aurez la même note qu'elle, ajouta-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Lupin, je pense que vous pouvez partir dorénavant.

Les deux directeurs de maison se jaugèrent du regard avant que le professeur Lupin ne parte.

De son côté, Syon aidait Wendy dans sa potion et la jeune fille dût avouer que grâce à lui et à ses connaissances, ils avaient pus finir la potion en premiers ce qui était un exploit quand on repense au retard que Wendy avait accumulé.

Quand ils posèrent la fiole sur le bureau de leur professeur, celui-ci les regarda étrangement avant de replonger dans ses parchemins.

\- Merci, souffla la jeune fille. Sans toi, j'étais bonne pour un Médiocre.

\- T'inquiète.

\- Mais comment fais tu pour savoir tout ça?

\- Miss Marvel, voulez vous une retenue pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec monsieur Westminster.

Wendy se tourna vers son voisin et lui dit avoir haute.

\- Désolé Syon mais on va devoir arrêter de se parler. Puis elle posa une main sur son épaule, l'air condescendante. Je sais, ça va être très dur, mais le professeur Rogue est jaloux de notre relation donc...

\- MISS MARVEL! hurla Severus. Vous avais 20 points en moins et une semaine de retenues.

\- Oui, très jaloux apparemment, rigola Syon.

-Et vous, et vous avez gagné en plus avec monsieur Westminster, le droit d'un rendez-vous avec vos parents! Demain à 10h.

\- Mais on n'a rien fait! protesta Wendy.

\- Vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de parler.

\- Mais...

Wendy s'arrêta net en voyant le visage de Syon. Il était devenu livide et ses mains tremblaient fortement.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Quoi encore miss Marvel ?!

\- Il faut que Syon aille à l'infirmerie, il ne va pas bien du tout!

Le professeur jeta un coup d'oeil à son élève qui avait l'air d'un cadavre et leur fit un geste de la main pour montrer son accord. Wendy passa le bras de Syon sur son épaule et l'aida à marcher.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle de classe, l'adolescent s'adressa à la jeune fille, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pas l'infirmerie. Je dois juste aller dehors prendre l'air.

\- Mais Syon tu es malade, il faut que tu te fasse examiner!

\- Je vais bien. J'ai simulé pour pouvoir sortir de son cours, il était trop chiant!

L'adolescente fit une moue dubitative mais accepta tout de même de sortir. Ils s'asseyèrent sur un banc.

Syon prit de grandes inspirations et serrait ses poings.

\- C'est à cause de tes parents ? de la lettre que tu as reçu ce matin?

\- Je t'ai dis que c'était du faux.

\- Tu ne me mentiras pas! J'ai bien vu que tu ne jouais pas la comédie. Alors, c'est à cause de tes parents?

\- En partie.

Wendy ne le questionna pas plus et le jeune garçon lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'avait pas assez de force pour mentir.

Ils restèrent là jusqu'à la fin de l'heure puis se dirigèrent vers leurs prochain cours.


End file.
